happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Welcome to Camp Pokeneyeout/Script
(Foxie, Sniffles, Nutty and the rest of the tree friends are panting) Foxie: Well, here we are. Sniffles: It looks dirtier than I thought. Foxie: Probably because it’s a camp. Heal: Foxie, please don’t be sarcastic… for once. (Lamba and Pamala come) Lamba: Welcome to Camp Pokeneyeout... Pamala: ...Where safety is our top priority. Lamba: *whispering* No, it’s not. Heal: Well, it should be because who can have fun when you have needles in your chest? Foxie: Hey, that only happened once! Heal: No, it happened three times. Foxie: The first time was an accident, the second time was a dare, and the third time was on purpose for Sniffy over here to prove my strength. Heal: He wasn't even there! Foxie: Still wanted to prove my strength. Heal: Foxie! Pamala: We are going to be the best of friends! Polleina: Is the food sweet here? Because I need to eat sweet food. Pamala: Well…… (an explosion comes from the kitchen) Pollenia: Asked and answered. Foxie: Remind me not to eat there. Lamba: Noted. Auzy: Don’t worry, I’ll cook food for you. Polleina: Would be better than no food here. Pamala: ANYTHING would be better than the food here, even a half-baked cake. Lamba: I’m Lamba. Pamala: And I’m Pamala. Lamba: We are two of the camp's councillors. Pamala: Hey, aren’t there supposed to be fourteen of you? Foxie: Oh, Lifty and Shifty are in summer school because Lifty can’t spell “summer” while Shifty can’t spell “school”. Lamba: Okay, let me introduce you to Heavenly, one of our councillors. (the gang and Pamala walk over to Heavenly who’s checking in campers) Heavenly: What do you lame brains want? Lamba: Heavenly, this is Foxie *points to Foxie*, this is Nutty *points to Nutty*, this is Sniffles- Heavenly: Hello, cutesy! Foxie: Ummmmmmmmmmm………... He has a girlfriend! Heavenly: What’s her name? Foxie: …………Okay. He doesn’t have one but he’s mine! *grabs Sniffles's arm* Sniffles: Foxie, your nails are digging into my arm! Foxie: Sorry. *lets go of Sniffles's arm* (Amy and Trevor enter) Amy: *yelling* Okay, mom! *turns around and sees Foxie* Oh, what’s that ugly fox doing here? Foxie: Going to summer camp. What are you doing here? Amy: Our mom made us do it. Something about making friends. Heavenly: Welcome to my world. Foxie: Anyway, we were just about to go to our cabins. Amy: Me too, and maybe we have different cabins. Foxie: We will have different cabins, because I’m not sleeping with the girl who fire ants in my bed! Amy: That was only once and it took a long time to convince those suckers to go on your bed because they felt like you were going to kill them. Foxie: Because I was going to kill them. Lamba: Oh, and by the way, no phones at camp. Hand them over! Amy: *holds her phone close to her* Are you trying to separate me from my baby?! Lamba: Uhh... yeah, that is the point of camp. Amy: *groans* Fine. *gives Lamba her phone* I hope you're happy! Lamba: I kinda am. *walks away* Sniffles: Anyway, I’m going to my cabin. Don’t want to see purple hair too much. Trevor: Look who’s talking! You wear a pocket protector everywhere you go! Sniffles: Because you don’t know when you need to write something. Trevor: Really? Sniffles: …I’m going to my cabin. Trevor: See you at the campfire, so I can push you in! Foxie: Not going to happen! *tackles Trevor* Trevor: Get her off of me! Amy: I would because I hate her, but this is funny. (at the Wood Chuck cabin) Foxie: *walks in and sees Lamba* Oh, Lamba, what are you doing here? Lamba: Oh, I’m part of the Wood Chuck cabin! It’s been my cabin for four years. Amy: *walks in* AHHHH!!!!! Foxie, what are you doing here?! Foxie: Uhhhhhh... this is my cabin. What are you doing here? Amy: Because this is my cabin! Foxie: We share the same cabin?! Foxie and Amy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lamba: Girls, girls, relax. Amy: How can we relax when we’re enemies sharing a cabin! Lamba: You’ll learn how to be friends. Foxie and Amy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (in the Wolf cabin) Sniffles: *walks in and sees Weales* Oh, I see you're one of my cabin-mates. Weales: AHHHHHH! Who are you!? You’re wearing a lab coat, YOU’RE GOING TO DO EXPERIMENTS ON ME!!!!!!!!!!!! Sniffles: No, I just wear this because I’m into science and because I’m a doctor. Weales: Doctor? Then you can tell me what this is on my arm! *shows Sniffles his arm* Sniffles: That’s ketchup. Weales: Oh. Sniffles: Anyway, what’s your name? Weales: I’m Weales. I don’t like to go outside because I get bruises easily. Sniffles: I said your name not your personal information. Nutty: *enters the room* Sniffles: And you're another one of my cabin-mates? Nutty: Yeah, we’re going to have so much fun! Sniffles: And I’m going to die! (Trevor enters the room) Sniffles: What are you doing here? Trevor: This is my cabin; please don’t tell me this is your cabin too! Sniffles: This is my cabin. Trevor: Oh no. Sniffles: Why did this have to happen?! Trevor: Why does the world hate us? Sniffles: I don’t know. Weales: Are you guys… enemies? Sniffles: DUH! He put a snake in my bed once! Trevor: And you destroyed my home once! Sniffles: Not my fault you have a weak home. Trevor: You still shouldn’t have done that! Sniffles: You blasted a hole in my wall before I destroyed your home, I’m pretty sure we’re even. Trevor: Then stop spying on me! Sniffles: If you stop spying on me! Trevor: NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sniffles: *tackles Trevor* Trevor: Wow, you're surprisingly weaker then Foxie. Does she lift weights? Sniffles: No…. she gets her strength from carrying me. Trevor: So that means you’re really light! *grabs Sniffles's arm* Sniffles: Ow, let go! Trevor: NO! Weales: *runs to the door* PAMALA, WE NEED HELP… AND BANDAGES!!!!!!!!!! (at the Wood Chuck cabin) Foxie: Lamba, why do I and Ant-hill over here have to share a cabin? Lamba: This camp is a place where you come to make friends and make friendships bloom. Amy: I would rather get eaten by a bear than be friends with…'' her''. Foxie: You and me both. Lamba: You need to learn how to be friends because your cabin-mates are final. Foxie and Amy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lamba: Now let’s go to the main field because it’s almost night time. Foxie: I hope Sniffles has it better. (they walk out of the cabin) Amy: *runs over to Trevor* TREVOR!!!!!!! Guess what?! Trevor: What? Amy: I have to share a cabin with that ugly fox! Trevor: And I have to share a cabin with that nerdy anteater. Amy: Oh, poor you… What happened to you? Trevor: Sniffles tackled me, so we were fighting. You wouldn’t believe it but he’s weaker and lighter then Foxie! Amy: Oh, I can believe it. (night time) Foxie: I think I got it now. *does the Wood Chuck salute perfectly* Lamba: Good job, fellow Wood Chuck. *does the same thing* Foxie: I think I’m going to have a great time at camp, well except for sharing the same cabin with that witch! Lamba: You don’t know who’s the witch unless you know Heavenly well. Foxie: Got it! *walks over and sits down near Sniffles* Sniffles: Oh, thank God you’re here; I think Trevor is planning to throw me into the fire place! Foxie: He won’t because I'll tackle him hard if he does. *smiles* Pamala: Campers! It’s time for our first song for greeting the new campers. Lamba: Sung by me! Foxie: Let’s hope this song helps me forget that Amy is here! Amy: You and me both. Lamba: (Here we go) We're leaving the city behind right now. Let's gather by the campfire light. And sing this song. All:'' (''Pokeneyeout) Lamba: Hanging out with someone new. Then falling out of a camp canoe. What's that smell? It's on your shoe. All:'' (''Pokeneyeout) Lamba: Got a s'more in my hair. Mosquitoes in our underwear. Shower's broke but we don't care. All:'' (''Pokeneyeout) Lamba: This is our home, away from home, away from home, away from home. But watch your back, a bear just ate my phone. All: (Pokeneyeout, Pokeneyeout) Pokeneyeout, Pokeneyeout, Pokeneyeout, Pokeneyeout. (all cheering and applauding) Foxie: Song was great, but it still didn’t help me forget about her! Sniffles: You and me both! Lamba: All right, bed time! Foxie: I expect fire ants in my bed. Time to get my night vision goggles. Sniffles: And I expect a venomous snake in my bed-wait you have night vision goggles?! Foxie: Yeah, I don’t leave anywhere without my night vision goggles because you don’t know when you need them. Sniffles: Where did you get night vision goggles? Foxie: That’s not important and the last snake Trevor put in your bed wasn’t venomous. Sniffles: It wasn’t!? Then I went to hospital for nothing. Foxie: Not for nothing. It still left you numb. Sniffles: See you tomorrow, at the infirmary… with gauze all over my face. Foxie: You too but with ants all over me, biting me. *smiles and goes to her cabin* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, NOT THE FIRE ANTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Amy: *laughing* Campers: (Pokeneyeout, Pokeneyeout) Pokeneyeout, Pokeneyeout, Pokeneyeout, Pokeneyeout. Category:Camp Tree Friends